There are numerous cargo handling apparatus that mount onto a deck of a truck in order to move cargo between a transport position and a loading or unloading position. Relatively few of these cargo handling apparatus have a ground level loading and unloading position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,549 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,058 are examples of cable or chain driven cargo handling apparatus with ground loading and unloading positions. It is generally recognized that hydraulic systems can carry greater loads and are more reliable than cable or chain driven apparatus. There are, however, problems associated with converting cable or chain driven cargo handling apparatus for use with expandable actuators. A suitable configuration of lifting arm has to be devised, along with the positioning of the expandable actuators to effect the desired movement of the lifting arm or arms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,296 discloses one configuration of truck deck mounted cargo handling apparatus that has a ground level loading and unloading position and uses expandable actuators.